


Goals

by LittleLuciernagaSide (littleLuciernaga)



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, this fk is an adult dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-14 23:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleLuciernaga/pseuds/LittleLuciernagaSide
Summary: Weren't Habit and Flower Kid due a cup of coffee after everything that happened?(OC flower kid)





	Goals

Miserable as it was, Dr. Habit’s life had one solid and certain thing going for him: a goal.

Small as it was in a sea of doubt, sadness and accomplishments he didn’t even want for himself, there was always the comfort of a very clear destination ahead: for as long as he could remember, he had a fitting place to his age and situation to get to; to “do homework”, “pass the coming text”, “pass over to the next level of school”, “graduate”, “get a license”, “get a job”, and a neverending list of even smaller tasks that could help him accomplish the bigger, most important ones. It had all been actually fairly easy up until he got to his adulthood outside the dark and cold dental clinic, where he’d made up the “Make the Habitat” part in order to “Spread smiles”.

As it turns out, not only was the Habitat as undone as it could be--smiles were most definitely _ not _spread anywhere. Or at least, not by the likes of him.

And now that the last two items of the ever growing, ever present list are gone, for the first time in his life, Boris Habit has no goal. 

Nothing but the promise of e-mails and a coffee date that is most likely never happening, regardless of how hopeful he tried to be about it.

\--

...Well, what do you know. The coffee date actually kind of happened.

Not that it was intentional, but what are the odds?

It had been a cloudy day downtown, early morning. Habit’s habits (pun completely intended) died hard, it seems, for he couldn't really help but waking up sharp at seven-- same time for the Habitat PSA’s, and incidentally enough, his old college classes and the time he needed to open up the clinic. Though it was embarrassing to be stared at and eventually recognized by shopkeepers and customers alike with how often and constant his visits had become, there was a bit of safety in going over to the local coffee shop every morning, where routine, a daily newspaper and a warm drink could not only get him out of bed, but away from the deserted Habitat and the dozens of empty rooms that came with it.

On the cold and gray kind of day Habit didn’t particularly like, someone suddenly occupies the other side of the table. He peeks from outside the newspaper, half expecting a reluctant customer in a rush that couldn’t find anywhere else to sit, but jumps with a little start when he realizes it’s actually a very familiar face that joins him.

“Flower--??”

The small and frizzy-haired girl, Bo, waves before he can even get out the full nickname, big eyes staring unblinkingly at Habit’s confusion. Just as she used to do every day back in the Habitat, she’s wearing a pair of plants on either side of her head; it’s daisies this time, each flower looking so fresh they could be mistaken for plastic hair ornaments. Her usual neutral expression is replaced by something friendly and kind. Her smile is very small and thin, but just enough to make Habit feel inadequate for being so jumpy. He puts down his newspaper on the table, noticing the girl’s basket already set there.

“What...brings you here?”

His speech is...measured, to say so. Careful and even cautious, as if he were either afraid or ashamed to be seen talking with her. In a way, he can confirm to both--Bo was the one who’d seen him at his worst and was forced to snap him back to sanity. Who knew what he could do to force her hand if he said even the smallest wrong thing.

Unfortunately for Habit, as much sense as his own reactions make to him, Bo has no real access to his anxious train of thought, but the tilt of her head and her worried eyebrows voice her partial understanding that something is off, and it even shows her concern pretty well all at once. Habit laughs weakly, at himself, sheepishly running a sharp hand through messy and curly hair.

“Right, I was the one who invited you out for coffee...wasn’t I?”

She nods slowly.

He sighs.

“And the mail. Did we ever exchange e-mail addresses?”

She shakes her head. Habit wants to sigh again, but holds it off to smile apologetically.

“...I see.” He tells her, quietly. “What a mess. I never gave you a time or place to meet before you left.”

Though Habit knows the girl isn’t one for talking, this particular silence of hers feels respectful and comforting; almost like she’s waiting, listening to give the man a chance to either properly apologize or explain himself. He laughs again, weak.

“Deep inside I guess I thought you were just agreeing to move along. Not because you actually wanted to befriend me.”

That gets her to frown. Habit backtracks, blinking incredulously.

“Unless you really did?”

Bo nods, nods and nods. In fact, she even holds on to the table as she does as much, projecting her seriousness to her commitment. A wide-eyed Habit can only stare, bewildered and aimless at her determination and the fact that all of his self-doubt could’ve been solved with something as easy as setting up a proper date before the flower girl moved on with her life. 

"Oh..._ oh. _ ” Habit manages, shakily. “Okay. Ok. Then I guess we _ are _doing this.” 

Though Bo nods along encouragingly, Habit’s looking to the side now. What’s supposed to happen now? What do friends and loved ones actually do when they hang out over a cup of coffee? He feels vulnerable without his hand-puppet to express his more flamboyant and friendler thoughts and words, and he anxiously looks over his right hand in a fruitless attempt to find it there.

What he ends up finding on a closer look, though, is a pale and small hand over his. Habit makes himself look up to find that, at some point, Bo has leaned forward to reassure him. She’s unperturbed and kind as ever, but her smile is now a toothy one.

...Or, it would be if she weren’t missing a few teeth, thanks to him.

Habit feels oddly relaxed by this, despite the guilt that floods over his stomach. She looks just the way he wanted to look when he was a little younger; hopeful. 

“U kno,” He starts back up, now with a lot more ease. “Bfore I stop the whole dentistiting thing, i could help u out with those gaps!”

And just like that, a new item is back into Habit’s imaginary little list. The new little thing he’d need to accomplish was an easy one-- to “Fix the Flower Kid’s teeth”, but the general new goal made him hopeful for the future, for it was an even bigger one: to become the kind of person who could never hurt her that way again. Someone to offer a hand to hold when the time came.

**Author's Note:**

> FK was once again requested and provided by my good friend Lin! https://toyhou.se/4777443.-flower-kid-


End file.
